My Name is Luhan
by hatsune ryuu
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP!] Maaf baru bisa update. semoga tidak mengecewakan. no sumary. HunHan. GS. OTP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

My Name is Luhan

 **Desclaimer :**

©Hatsune Ryuu©

 **Rate :**

T – M

 **Cast :**

Luhan as main cast (as always)

and other exo member

.

.

.

* * *

 _hai, aku Luhan –Lu Han. mahasiswi universitas yonsei. tahun ini aku berada di tahun keduaku menjadi mahasiswi program studi business and economics di universitas yang –katanya– bergengsi ini._

"Luhaaaan, cepatlah. kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"tsk, iya byunni sayang. tunggu sebentar"

 _hhh~ itu sahabatku –Byun Baekhyun. biasanya dia lah yang paling lama selesai berdandan jika akan pergi –berarti aku memang sudah terlalu lama? oh oke, maaf. aku harus keluar sekarang.  
_

"ayo berangkat, mana kyungsoo?"

 _dan satu lagi sahabatku –Do Kyungsoo. dia yang paling cekatan dan paling simple diantara kami bertiga. tapi, kemana dia?_

"sudah menunggu di mobil. kau lama sekali _–_ ya tuhan, kau cantik sekali, mentang-mentang hari ini penerimaan mahasiswa baru huh?"

"hehehe aku kan juga ingin berdandan sepertimu baek. yasudah ayo berangkat, kasihan kyungsooku sudah lama menunggu."

 _oke, mari kita lanjutkan– aku, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen yang kami sewa bertiga, berjarak 4 kilometer dari kampus. oh ya, hari ini aku berdandan –aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah kusamku pada mahasiswa baru yang minggu lalu mengajakku kenalan. dia tampan, dan seksi –bagiku. tapi, entahlah –kufikir dia sedikit… ummm arogan? mungkin. terlihat dari caranya berinteraksi dengan mahasiswa baru yang lain. aku sedikit memperhatikan dia sejak awal –ups_

 _oh kita sudah sampai._

"lu, kau keluar pukul berapa?"

"mungkin sekitar pukul Sembilan atau sepuluh. nanti aku akan langsung ke aula."

"baiklah jangan sampai terlambat. kita mulai pukul 11. mengerti?"

"aku mengerti kyungii. kalian keluar pukul berapa?"

"kami selesai pukul setengah 10 dan akan langsung bersiap-siap di aula."

"oke, aku duluan. kurasa dosenku sudah dikelas. see ya!"

 _aku lupa menjelaskan, aku berbeda program studi dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. mereka berdua mengambil program studi music –dan aku sempat menyesal kenapa dulu tidak mengambil program studi itu saja. tetapi kami memang sengaja mengambil kelas yang waktunya bersamaan. agar tetap bisa bersama-sa…_

– _oh astaga! itu dia! ya tuhan aku harus bagaimana? oke oke, tenang luhan… tenang… pura-pura tidak melihat… pura-pura tidak melihat… wanita harus sedikit jual mahal. ya betul! aku hanya harus berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. 4 langkah lagi dan dia pasti menyapaku._

 _satu…_

 _dua…_

 _tiga…_

 _empat!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _WHAT?!_

– _tunggu!_

 _dia lewat begitu saja?! dan… kenapa malah temannya yang tersenyum padaku saat aku berbalik barusan? aku yakin dia melihatku tadi. oh, oke! kita lihat nanti. jika satu kali lagi dia tidak menyapaku padahal dia melihatku, akan kulenyapkan dia dari daftar mahasiswa tampan dan seksi dibuku harianku._

– _ya tuhan! aku sudah benar-benar terlambat!_

* * *

next or no/?

.

.

.

silakan review jika berkenan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

My Name Is Luhan

 **Desclaimer :**

©Hatsune Ryuu©

 **Rate :**

T – M

 **Cast :**

Luhan As Main Cast  
And Other Cast

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Permisi miss, maaf saya terlambat." Luhan masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan perasaan waswas setelah tadi dia sedikit berlari agar sampai secepat yang dia bisa.

"silakan duduk nona, lain kali lebih baik anda tidak terlambat lagi." Ucap dosennya sedikit ramah. Beruntung dia belum pernah terlambat sebelumnya. Setelah membungkuk, luhan langsung duduk ditempat yang kosong.

"ho, apa sudah lama?" Tanya luhan pada suho yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

"tidak juga, tumben kau telat luhan." Alih-alih menjawab, luhan malah menyengir. Dan lelaki itu pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"apa tugasnya sudah dikumpulkan?"

"belum, nanti di akhir pertemuan."

Selanjutnya mereka fokus pada mata kuliah yang sedang diterangkan oleh dosen didepan kelas. Luhan memang bukan tipe mahasiswi yang pintar dan menonjol. Justru dia tidak ingin menonjol di dalam kelasnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia juga bermalas-malasan. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi mahasiswi biasa tanpa perhatian lebih dari orang-orang sekitar. Tapi berbeda halnya jika berada di club. Tidak ada satupun anggota club yang tidak mengenal luhan.

"suho tunggu," panggil luhan saat melihat suho sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Kelas mereka baru saja selesai.

"kau langsung ke aula?" Tanya luhan yang dibalas anggukan santai dari suho. Suho memang tipe orang yang santai tapi tidak banyak bicara.

"kita bersama. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Suho sedikit mengernyit

"tentu, pertanyaanmu aneh sekali luhan. Ayo." Ajak suho setelah sebelumnya terkekeh karena pertanyaan luhan yang dianggapnya sedikit aneh. –aneh karena tidak biasanya luhan meminta jalan bersama dan aneh dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan luhan.

"hehehe baiklah." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju aula yang memang jaraknya tidak telalu jauh –dalam diam. Tiba-tiba luhan yang melihat mahasiswa baru –yang tadi pagi mengacuhkannya– dari jauh, berusaha membuat percakapan dengan suho agar terlihat akrab sekaligus menarik perhatiannya –kalau bisa.

"suho, kudengar tahun ini banyak sekali yang mendaftar di club kita. Benarkah?" Mulai luhan, suho langsung menengok ke arah luhan dan tersenyum.

"heum, begitulah. Aku senang sekali ternyata club kita se-terkenal itu."

"tapi apa semuanya akan kita terima?"

"kau gila? Pendaftar dari fakultas kita saja hampir lima puluh persen dari keseluruhan jumlah mahasiswanya. Belum lagi pendaftar di fakultas lain. Kita sendiri nanti yang akan kerepotan mengurus mereka. " ujar suho terkekeh.

"hahaha benar juga, jadi kali ini seleksinya akan sulit?" Tiba-tiba luhan dan mahasiswa baru itu bertemu pandang, awalnya ragu, tapi luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan ternyata tanpa diduga lelaki diseberang sana membalas senyumnya bahkan dia mengedipkan satu matanya pada luhan. Padahal luhan sudah menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

" _yatuhan! Dia membalas senyumku!_ " Batin luhan. Tetapi dia kembali fokus pada suho.

"harus sulit luhan. Kita hanya akan menerima pendaftar yang benar-benar memiliki kemampuan. Targetku, kita akan menerima sekitar 30 atau 40 mahasiswa. Dengan sekitar 10 atau 15 orang pada masing-masing divisi"

"kau serius? Kita hanya akan menerima kurang dari dua puluh lima persen pendaftar? Apa itu tidak terlalu kejam ho?"

"hahaha ya, ku akui memang terlihat sedikit kejam. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko keteteran mengurusi anggota kita nantinya."

"hhh~ benar juga."

"kau nanti mengurusi seleksi di divisi vokal atau dance?"

"sepertinya vokal ho"

"bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo? Sudah kuduga. Kalian memang tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"heheha tapi nanti aku juga akan membantu divisi dance. Bagaimana pun aku wakil disana."

"sudah seharusnya nona luhan."

"hehehe kau sendiri?"

"aku akan berkeliling nanti. Yasudah, persiapkanlah secepatnya divisi vokal dan langsung ke divisi dance."

"aku mengerti pak ketua. Semoga seleksinya lancar hingga sore nanti."

"yahh semoga saja."

Mereka berpisah di pintu aula. Luhan langsung pergi ke tempat seleksi divisi vokal. Sedangkan suho langsung berkeliling seperti katanya tadi.

 _Sedikit penjelasan. Suho adalah ketua umum club seni yang menaungin 3 divisi. Vokal, dance dan alat musik. Divisi vokal diketuai oleh baekhyun dengan kyungsoo sebagai wakilnya –mereka sahabatku. Divisi dance di ketuai oleh lay dengan aku sendiri sebagai wakil. Dan divisi alat musik diketuai oleh henry dengan chanyeol sebagai wakil._

 _Saat ini, club seni akan melaksanakan seleksi penerimaan anggota baru yang ternyata ada sekitar 230 pendaftar dari seluruh fakultas dengan kapasitas yang akan diterima hanya maksimal 40 pendaftar –seperti kata suho tadi. Setelah ku hitung, hanya dua puluh persen yang akan masuk kedalam club. Seleksi yang benar-benar ketat –oke cukup penjelasannya. By the way, kira-kira dia mendaftar club apa ya –ups. Oke kini aku harus focus pada seleksi._

"tumben bersama suho lu?" Tanya kyungsoo yang memang tadi melihat luhan masuk ke aula bersama suho sebelum akhirnya berpisah disana.

"entahlah kyung, tadi saat kelas selesai aku tiba-tiba malas berjalan sendiri kemari. Yasudah aku bersama suho saja. Kau sudah lama? Baekhyun kemana?"

"lumayan, kelas kami tadi ternyata keluar lebih awal. Dia sedang ke divisi alat musik. Dia mulai sedikit centil sekarang." Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya.

"hahaha biarkan saja, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul."

"tsk, yang benar itu kau, bukan aku. Lihatlah dandananmu hari ini. Ingin tebar pesona huh?" Remeh kyungsoo bergurau.

"yahh aku memang sedikit risih sejak di kelas tadi banyak yang memperhatikan aku. Tapi ini demi image baru dan demi mahasiswa baru yang kemarin mengajakku kenalan."

"kau sungguh-sungguh lu? Astaga kukira kau hanya main-main."

"hehe aku memang ingin merubah imageku kyung. Sedikit girly tidak ada salahnya kan"

"yayaya terserah kau saja. Memang namanya siapa lu?"

"entahlah, aku terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan namanya. Dan dia pun tidak memberitahukan namanya."

"sayang sekali. Kalau kau tahu namanya, kita bisa melihat-lihat di formulir-formulir ini. Siapa yahu dia mendaftar di club kita."

"kurasa dari wajahnya dai tidak berminat pada seni."

"tapi kau bilang waktu itu dia datang ke stand kita saat aku dan baekhyun sedang ke kantin"

"benar juga sih, entahlah kyung."

"yasudah, sudah waktunya lu. Coba panggil baekhyun. Aku akan memulai untuk sementara waktu."

"okay kyungii" kyungsoo langsung segera pergi ke tempat para pendaftar berkumpul –untuk menunggu audisi dimulai– untuk memberitahukan bahwa audisi akan segera dimulai lewat pintu depan atau pintu utama. Sedangkan luhan lewat pintu samping –yang memang disiapkan sejak dulu– segera beranjak untuk menghampiri baekhyun di ruang alat musik seperti yang kyungsoo katakana tadi.

"hei apakah sudah mulai?" Tetapi saat baru saja luhan akan berjalan, baekhyun sudah berada dihadapan luhan.

"ah kau sudah disini. Ya, kyungsoo baru saja akan memulai. Yasudah ayo kita bersiap, sebentar lagi para peserta akan masuk satu persatu."

Mereka pun langsung memulai audisi divisi vokal dengan 5 juri yaitu baekhyun, kyungsoo, luhan, taeyeon, dan kyuhyun. Masing-masing dari mereka menyeleksi satu pendaftar. Jadi audisi akan cepat selesai. Setelah berjalan setengah jalan, suho datang ke divisi vokal.

"luhan, sekarang kau ke divisi dance. Biar aku disini." Seru suho saat menghampiri luhan yang baru saja akan menilai pendaftar didepannya yang sedang bernyanyi.

"ah, baiklah. Apa disana kerepotan ho?"

"tidak terlalu, tapi pendaftarnya masih banyak."

"benarkah? Yasudah aku kesana."

Luhan langsung beranjak dan pergi ke divisi dance. Saat tiba disana, memang pendaftar masih lumayan banyak. Tidak seperti di divisi vokal tadi.

"lay, apa kau kesusahan?"

"eh, luhan. Ya, kurasa sedikit. Kau darimana saja huh?"

"emm maaf kukira yang akan mendaftar di divisi dance tidak akan sebanyak ini, seperti tahun kemarin. Jadi aku membantu di divisi vokal. Hyo eonni kemana?"

"iya, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa tahun ini pendaftar club kita membludak. Yasudah ayo lanjutkan seleksinya. Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar."

"heum baiklah, selanjutnya siapa?"

"ini bagianmu." Lay menyerahkan setumpuk berkas formulir pendaftaran.

"lho? Tidak menilai bersama"

"kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini luhan, jika hyoyeon eonni datang nanti kita akan lebih cepat lagi selesainya."

"oh, oke, baiklah." Lay memang sangat tegas jika sudah dalam suasana seperti ini.

" _banyak sekali. Yosh! Semangat!"_ Batin luhan.

"baiklah selanjutnya, pendaftar nomor 017 kim jong in silakan masuk." Panggil luhan lewat microphone yang telah disediakan. Saat lelaki yang dirasa bernama kim jongin itu maju kedepan, luhan terkejut.

"k-kau?" Tanya luhan tidak percaya.

"hai noona, namaku kim jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC or END/?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **n/b** : **terima kasih untuk review para readers di chapter sebelumnya, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaannya nanti bakal kejawab seiring berjalannya ff ini/? dan yang udah nge follow sama nge favorite juga makasih banyaaak, i love you pokonya =3 kalau ada typo atau ada yang kurang dari ffnya mohon maaf yaps, bisa kasih kritik dan saran juga kok ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silakan Review jika Berkenan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

My Name Is Luhan

 **Desclaimer :**

©Hatsune Ryuu©

 **Rate :**

T – M

 **Cast :**

Luhan As Main Cast  
And Other Cast

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

penjelasan sedikit, di chapter 1 kemaren kan dari POVnya Luhan, di chapter 3 ini POVnya Sehun okay ;D nah yang tulisan di _italic_ itu anggep aja Sehun yang ngomong yaw hehe  
oia buat yang udah review, follow sama favorite makasih banyak yaa lafyuuu :* maa kalo updatenya ga bisa cepet soalnya lagi sibuk juga, ini juga udah ryuu usahain update satu minggu sekali. oh iya, kemaren juga ada yang ngoreksi kalau huruf depan nama castnya di capitalin, udah ryuu perbaiki ya.. maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya ^^ satu lagi, yang masih bingung, ini official pairing kok ;) so..

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hei, perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun. 20 tahun. tampan dan menarik. tahun ini aku melanjutkan studiku ke universitas. dan aku memilih yonsei university. sebenarnya orang tuaku ingin aku mencoba di luar negeri seperti Harvard atau camridge university tapi sialnya aku sama sekali tidak mahir berbahasa inggris. jadi, yeah universitas inilah pilihanku dan lagipula karena kata orang-orang banyak senior cantik disana –ups._

– _ah ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di kampus baruku. hari ini jadwal pendaftarannya. aku tidak sendiri,bersama sahabatku –Kim Jong In. waktu itu, aku memaksa dia untuk mendaftar di universitas ini bersamaku. padahal saat itu dia sudah akan berangkat ke inggris –untuk mendaftar disana. yaaah ku akui dia memang sangat mahir berbahasa asing. itu memang kesukaannya –oke abaikan._

"Hun, aku sudah selesai. ingin langsung pulang atau melihat-lihat kampus baru kita dulu?" _–itu dia Jongin. aku memang sudah selesai mendaftar beberapa menit yang lalu._

"kita keliling-keliling dulu saja Jong. aku ingin melihat senior-senior yang katanya cantik-cantik itu."

"ah kau benar juga. aku juga sudah mendengar kabar itu. ayo kita berburu senior! hahaha"

 _yah beginilah jika aku dan Jongin sudah bersama. dan satu lagi kelebihan Jongin, dia lebih lebih lebih mesum jika dibandingkan denganku. hahaha_

"Sehun-ah, memang, ku akui mereka cantik-cantik. tapi _–"_

"tapi sayang, dada mereka tidak sebesar yang kau fikirkan, walaupun bokong mereka berisi. begitu kan?"

"kau memang sahabatku!" Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas. memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, tapi dirinya tidak terlalu mempermasaahkan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Jong tunggu! kau lihat senior yang disana?"

"yang mana?"

"itu yang sedang duduk sendirian di stand itu. yang rambutnya diikat kuda" tunjuk Sehun pada seorang senior wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah stand organisasi.

"yang memakai baju pink? matamu memang jeli Oh Sehun"

"bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"setidaknya dadanya mendekati kriteriaku. aku akan kesana."

"tidak. aku yang akan kesana. aku yang melihatnya duluan." cegah Sehun saat Jongin akan pergi menghampiri senior itu.

 _hell! aku yang melihatnya duluan. dasar hitam. merebut target orang lain._

"memangnya kau berani? huh?" Tanya Jongin menantang.

"emmm a-aku berani."

 _aku sedikit gerogi_

"tsk baiklah, kita undi!" ujar Jongin mengalah.

"oke!" Sehun yang tak mau kalah pun menyanggupi. walaupun dia tau dengan pasti kalau dia pasti akan kalah – _aku sama sekali tidak mahir dalam hal ini._

"batu gunting kertas!" – _oh shit man!_

"yosh! aku menang. hahaha siap-siap mencari senior lain Sehun-ah~" ejek Jongin pada Sehun yang kalah telak. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"ish aku membencimu kkamjong! firasatku mengatakan nope!"

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sehun. ahh sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kekasih baru~ yuhuuu"

 _sial si kkamjong itu. kumohon senior, jangan tertarik padanya, dia hitam, lihat, dia hitam jangan tertarik padanya. –ah aku harus memantau._

"permisi _sunbae_ , kalau boleh aku tahu ini stand apa?" Tanya Jongin sopan pada senior tersebut.

"ah, ya. disini stand club seni. kau mahasiswa baru? biar aku jelaskan sedikit. club seni yonsei terdiri dari 3 divisi, yaitu vokal, dance, dan alat musik. jika berminat silakan bergabung dengan kami di club seni." jelas senior cantik itu.

"jika aku bergabung dengan club ini, apa aku bisa dekat dengan _sunbae_?"

 _ah Jongin sudah memulai aksinya._

"eh? maksudmu?" Tanya senior itu tidak mengerti.

"boleh aku tahu nama _sunbae_?"

"n-namaku? Luhan." jawab Luhan gugup. dia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya –maksudnya digoda oleh mahasiswa lain.

"nama yang cantik. Luhan _sunbae_ , berada di divisi apa?"

"ah i-iya terima kasih, aku divisi dance."

"eumm, kapan-kapan kita duet ya _sunbae._ sampai jumpa lagi Luhan _sunbae_ yang cantik." Jongin langsung pergi meninggakan Luhan yang mengernyit tidak mengerti.

 _akhirnya mereka selesai juga. posisiku benar-benar tidak aman sepertinya._

"kau lihat sendiri kan? senior itu sudah tertarik padaku. kau carilah senior baru. hahaha" ujar Jongin percaya diri.

"tidak akan. aku akan mengalahkanmu." sergah Sehun tak mau kalah.

"hahaha kita lihat saja nanti Sehunni sayang." ejek Jongin menjadi-jadi

"tsk, menjijikkan! ayo pulang! aku lelah."

"kau bilang tadi ingin berkeliling?"

"sudah tidak ingin. ayo cepat kkamjong. atau aku akan meniggalkanmu."

"ahahaha ya ya ya tunggu aku Sehunni." Jongin terbahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya. benar-benar menggemaskan.

 _sungguh Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan. lihat saja nanti jong! aku yang akan mendapatkan senior cantik itu!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

–satu minggu kemudian–

 _sudah satu minggu sejak aku bertemu –lebih tepatnya aku melihat– senior cantik bernama Luhan –aku tidak akan melupakan nama yang indah itu– dan setelah hari itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. saat ospek pun aku tidak melihatnya. berarti sudah jelas kami tidak satu fakultas. aku benar-benar merindukan wajah cantiknya._

 _kapan kita bisa mengobrol Luhan sunbae? ah~ Luhan sunbae ku yang manis…_

–mari abaikan Sehun sejenak, dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, kau mengabaikan sahabatmu huh?!" seru Jongin jengkel. pasalnya sejak tadi dia berbicara pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun dan malah melamun.

"eh, ada apa Jong? maaf. hehe"

"kau pasti sedang melamun jorok!"

"iya, aku baru saja membayangkan kau tenggelam diantara kotoran janggu dan monggu."

"ish menjijikkan! kita sudah tiba di kampus. sampai kapan kita akan di dalam mobil? kita terlihat romantis jika begini Sehun."

"kau menjijikkan. aku normal. kalaupun aku gay, aku akan mencari uke yang cantik. tidak sepertimu. hitam, jelek, mesum pula."

"kau benar-benar ingin menjadi gay?"

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh! aku masih sangat sangat sangat menyukai payudara dan lubang wanita. sudahlah ayo kita keluar." mereka langsung menuju ruang kelas mereka walaupun kelas mereka baru akan masuk sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Hun, Taehyung bilang dia dimana?" Tanya Jongin karena memang tadi Sehun sudah mengirim pesan pada Taehyung. kini mereka sudah berada di ruang kelas mereka.

"dia bilang di kantin bibi Lee. ayo kesana. disini masih sepi." ajak Sehun seraya berdiri.

"hmm ayo." setuju Jongin.

akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke kantin menyusul Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu disana. saat mereka berjalan, Sehun melihat Luhan yang juga sedang berjalan kea rah mereka –sebenarnya dia ingin ke kelasnya.

 _Luhan sunbae? akhirnya aku bisa melihat Luhan sunbae lagi. apa Jongin tadi tidak melihatnya? kenapa dia diam saja?_

"Jong, tadi bukannya Luhan sunbae?" bisik Sehun kepada Jongin. mereka baru saja berpas-pas an dengan Luhan.

"ya, aku tahu." jawab Jongin santai

"lalu?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"ini adalah taktikku. lihat saja caraku. coba sekarang kau menengok kebelakang. pasti Luhan sunbae sedang melihat ke arah kita." Sehun menurut, dia menengok ke belakang. dan benar saja. Luhan sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

 _ini kesempatanku!_

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan tak lama Luhan pun membalas senyum Sehun.

 _setidaknya aku mendapatkan senyumnya. kau semakin cantik saja Luhan sunbae~_

"bagaimana? aku benar kan?"Tanya Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"tidak, kau lihat saja sendiri. dia tetap berjalan dan sepertinya sedang tergesa-gesa." sahut Sehun sedikit berbohong.

"benarkah? ow shit man! hmm tapi menarik juga."

"kau tidak hanya bermain-main kan Jong? kalau iya, lebih baik berhenti."

"wow santai brother~ kau tenang saja. kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan sunbae huh?"

"sudahlah ayo kita cari Taehyung."

"hahaha baiklah ayo kita cari dia."

.

.

"wassup bro!" ujar Jongin sok asik pada Taehyung saat baru tiba di kantin. beruntung Taehyung seorang yang easy going sehingga dia hanya tersenyum maklum, karena dia termasuk kategori sedikit pemalu –atau mungkin tidak. sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. walaupun mereka baru kenal selama seminggu ini, tetapi mereka sudah lumayan akrab.

"hei, kalian kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah menunggu mereka cukup lama.

"tanyakan pada si albino itu." tunjuk Jongin sarkastik pada Sehun dengan matanya. Taehyung pun langsung menatap Sehun meminta jawaban.

"apa?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti. Taehyung tidak menjawab, hanya menaikkan sebelah alis tanda meminta jawaban segera.

"aish, jangan dengarkan dia. tadi hanya ada sedikit urusan."

"urusan melamun jorok maksudmu" sela Jongin. Sehun langsung mendelik tidak suka. kalau dia memang melamun jorok, dia akan mengakuinya. tapi dia memang tidak sedang melamun jorok kali ini.

"ya ya ya terserah kalian saja. apa kalian sudah memutuskan?" Taehyung menyerah dan memilih untuk membahas topik lain.

"memutuskan apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"untuk mengikuti ukm ataupun senat atau tidak?"

"ah, itu. aku akan ikut club seni. dari yang ku dengar, UKM Seni disini memiliki banyak prestasi. kau sendiri?" Sehun memberi jawaban segera. karena dari awal mendaftar di universitas ini dia memang sudah tertarik dengan UKM seni. dan kebetulan Luhan pun berada di UKM yang sama.

"wow, aku pun tertarik dengan club seni. kau sudah mendaftar? kau akan ikut divisi apa?"

"belum, rencananya nanti sepulang kelas pagi ini aku akan mengumpulkan formulis pendaftarannya. karena memang yang aku bisa hanya dance, tentu saja aku akan ikut dance. kau bagaimana?"

"aku masing bingung Hun, antara dance dan vokal."

"kau lebih mahir di dance atau vokal?"

"sepertinya dance."

"kalau begitu dance saja. karena sepupuku bilang, audisinya akan sangat ketat. jadi kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh atau hanya coba-coba saja. sudah dapat dipastikan kau tidak akan diterima."

"benarkah?"

"ekhm, apa aku hanya patung disini?" Tanya Jongin jengah sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan.

"hahaha kau masih disini hitam?" kekeh Sehun meledek.

"diam kau albino!"

"haha maaf Jong. kau bagaimana?" ujae Taehyung yang merasa bersalah.

"kau dance, Sehun dance. dari pada aku sendiri lebih baik aku ikut kalian saja."

"yasudah, nanti setelah kelas berakhir kita ke stand club seni untuk mendaftar. ayo ke kelas, lima menit lagi kelas dimulai." putus Sehun dan mereka beranjak ke kelas mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Silakan Review jika Berkenan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter :**

"baiklah selanjutnya, pendaftar nomor 017 Kim Jong In silakan masuk."

"k-kau?"

"hai noona, namaku kim jongin."

.

.

.

 **Title :**

My Name is Luhan

 **Desclaimer :**

©Hatsune Ryuu©

 **Rate :**

T - M

 **Cast :**

Luhan as main cast (as always)  
and other exo member

.

.

.

"ekhm, maaf. baiklah silakan dimulai" tegur Luhan pada peserta audisi bernama Kim Jong In yang ternyata adalah mahasiswa yang sudah menarik perhatian Luhan sejak awal. walaupun memang Luhan sedikit terkejut tidak menyangka, tetapi dia harus professional.

"ah –ya, maaf." Jongin sadar kalau dia sudah bersikap tidak pada tempatnya. dia sedikit mundur dan membungkuk sebentar lalu pemuda itu pun memulai gerakan yang baru dia persiapkan kemarin.

"baiklah, karena sistem kami adalah sistem langsung, jadi dengan menyesal kami nyatakan Kim Jong In dengan nomor pendaftaran 017 tidak lolos." dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa Luhan tidak meloloskan Jongin. mahasiswa tampan incarannya itu. tapi dia harus professional dengan hal ini.

"hah? tapi kenapa? aku yakin tadi gerakanku sempurna. aku tidak mungkin tidak lolos. kau pasti bercanda." Jongin ngotot. dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. padahal dia sudah yakin jika dia pasti akan lolos. dia tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya jika berhubungan dengan dance.

"saya akui memang badanmu sangat lentur, gerakanmu luwes, tapi kami hanya menerima pendaftar yang memiliki kesungguhan dan kemampuan yang tinggi. potensimu memang sangat besar, tetapi kami tidak ingin mengmbil resiko dengan menerima pendaftar yang tidak sungguh-sungguh."

"tch yasudah. aku pun tidak terlalu berminat dengan club ini. kau bisa catat itu noona, kalian akan menyesal tidak menerimaku."

"mohon maaf silakan meninggalkan ruangan. pendaftar yang lain menunggu." –oh okay, kesabaran Luhan sudah habis. dan sudah dapat dipastikan pemuda bernama Kim Jong In itu tercoret dari daftar mahasiswa seksi versi Luhan.

"tsk apa-apaan itu. tau begitu aku serahkan saja senior itu pada Sehun dari kemarin." Jongin pun keluar dari ruangan audisi dengan emosi. dia benar-benar tidak percaya senior yang menjadi targetnya dan yang dia kira menyukainya ternyata seperti itu.

"tsk dasar tinggi hati, sombong, menjijikkan. hahhh aku harus mulai dari awal lagi." gerutu Luhan setelah Jongin keluar dari ruangan.

"baiklah selanjutnya pendaftar nomor 018 Oh Se Hun, silakan memasuki ruangan." panggil Luhan lagi, seleksi belum selesai dan mood Luhan sudah mulai memburuk.

tak disangkan yang masuk adalah teman dari pemuda yang baru saja masuk, yang tadi pagi tersenyum padanya. dan Luhan baru sadar kalau Oh Sehun lebih seksi dibandingkan Kim Jongin.

"emm perkenalakan s-sunbae, namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun gugup saat memperkenalkan diri. akhirnya dia bisa berbicara face-to-face dengan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, mahasiswa tingkat 1, fakultas social dan humaniora, benar?" ucap Luhan memastikan –sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, dia hanya ingin sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan Oh Sehun ini.

"y-ya itu aku sunbae."

"program studi?"

"kesenian s-sunbae."

"ada apa? kau gugup?"

"y-ya begitulah sunbae. maaf." Sehun menggruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"kau lucu sekali. silakan tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sementara aku bertanya padamu."

 _oh ya tuhan Luhan sunbae menganggap aku lucu. kalau aku lucu, kau itu manis sunbae –Sehun._

"oke, kenapa kau memilih club ini Oh Sehun?"

"k-karena aku berstatus mahasiswa jurusan kesenian sunbae."

"hanya itu?"

"tidak sunbae, sebenarnya karena aku mencintai seni jadi aku kuliah di jurusan seni dan kebetulan karena club seni di yonsei ini sudah terkenal dimana-mana, aku juga ingin bergabung dengan club ini sunbae."

"baiklah perlihatkan apa yang kau bisa lalu kita lanjutkan sesi wawancaranya." Sehun menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala karena dia memang sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. setelah selesai, Luhan kembali memulai sesi wawancara buatannya.

"oke, aku menyukai gerakanmu. kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan. dan bisakah kau tidak gugup seperti saat kau menari tadi Oh Sehun?" Sehun benar-benar bahagia. bagaimana tidak? wanita pujaannya memuji gerakannya. itu sungguh menakjubkan.

"terima kasih sunbae, akan aku usahakan." Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum manis dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Sehun pun ikut tersenyum.

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan. kau memilih club seni karena mencintai seni. lalu kenapa kau memilih divisi dance?"

"itu, aku memiliki dua alasan sunbae."

"yang pertama?"

" yang pertama karena yang aku kuasai hanya menari."

"lalu yang kedua?"

"karena ada sunbae. karena sunbae juga memilih divisi ini, karena sunbae adalah wakil di divisi ini, karena sejak awal melihat sunbae duduk seorang diri di stand club aku sudah menyukai sunbae."

–o oww, pipi Luhan memerah. dia terkejut? tentu saja! memangnya dia akan menyangka jika akan ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya? tidak! Luhan BLANK saat ini.

"maafkan jika kata-kataku menganggu sunbae, tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang karena aku tidak yakin akan bisa bertemu dengan sunbae lagi secara face-to-face seperti ini lagi."

"kenapa kau tidak yakin?"

"karena–" oh tidak, Luhan tidak bisa lagi lama-lama berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun ini.

"kau diterima Sehun. bukan, bukan karena apa yang kau katakan barusan, bukan. jadi silakan meninggalkan ruangan. seleksi harus cepat diselesaikan.

"tapi sunbae, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. dia takut jika _sunbae_ pujaannya itu malah membenci dirinya.

"e-eh? tidak. tentu saja tidak." jelas Luhan segera. oh hell, tidak tahukah Oh Sehun itu kalau dia sebenarnya kini sedang gugup huh?

"lalu kenapa sunbae langsung menyuruhku untuk keluar?" Tanya Sehun lagi menuntut kejelasan.

"karena audisi belum selesai Oh Sehun, kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu." nah! disaat terjepit seperti ini, otak Luhan memang selelu bisa diandalkan.

"benarkan?"

"tentu."

"bagaimana kalau nanti setelah audisi selesai kita pulang bersama?"

"eh?"

"aku akan menunggumu di parkiran aula. sampai jumpa nanti _sunbae_."

"t-tapi.. Oh Sehun! tunggu! Sehun!"

Sehun langsung meinggalkan ruangan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Luhan. dia takut kalau Luhan malah menolak nantinya.

"hhh dasar anak itu. kalau kau tidak membuatku gugup pun aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan seleksimu secepat ini Oh Sehun. oh ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana nanti? hahh aku gugup."

mari kita abaikan Luhan sejenak dan biarkan dia melanjutkan audisinya.

.

"yosh!" Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri setelah keluar dari aula.

"kau kenapa huh?" ternyata Jongin sudah lebih dulu berada di luar.

"eoh? kkamjong! aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan _sunbae_! akhirnya~" girang Sehun antara lega dan bahagia. dia pun langsung menggeret Jongin menuju kantin dan mengirimi pesan kepada Taehyung jika mereka akan ke kantin.

"tch kau ini baru Luhan saja sudah girang begitu, untung kau bukan tante-tante." bahkan dalam mode jengkel pun, Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya ber-lelucon dan sayangnya Sehun tidak mengerti lelucon itu.

"kenapa jadi membahas tante-tante? kau beralih menyukai tante-tante huh?"

"lebih baik aku menyukai tante-tante daripada Luhan asal kau tahu saja albino. cih, ambil saja untukmu. aku sudah tidak berminat."

"kau ini kenapa jong? tiba-tiba mengomel-ngomel seperti itu." heran Sehun.

"tanyakan saja pada Luhan _sunbae_ mu itu!"

"ada apa? kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan kau ditolak?" tebak Sehun asal.

"hell no! kalau aku langsung menyatakan perasaanku padanya, hanya 0.0000000001% kemungkinan aku akan ditolak. percayalah!" yah percaya tidak percaya, Sehun memang harus mempercayai itu. tapi dia bingung juga kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu jadi malah berbalik tidak menyukai Luhan _sunbae_ nya.

"tsk! lalu kenapaa?"

"aku tidak lolos seleksi albino. apa kau percaya itu?"

"what? kau pasti bercanda kkamjong, itu tidak mungkin!"

baru saja Jongin akan meledak-ledak, taehyung datang dengan wajah cerianya.

"waddup brothers! aku sudah selesai. kufikir tadinya kita tidak akan bergabung di club yang sama hahaha"

"memang tidak." Sehun yang baru saja akan menjelaskan ternyata Jongin yang memang tidak lolos langsung menyela.

"maksudmu?" taehyung yang tidak mengerti pun bertanya.

"dia tidak lolos seleksi? benarkah? hahaha makanya kau jangan hanya ikut-ikutan saja"

"tsk!"

"memangnya kenapa kau tidak lolos Jong?" Sehun masih tidak habis piker kenapa Jongin yang sekiranya seperti memiiki bakat alami bisa-bisanya tidak lolos seleksi.

"Luhan _sunbae_ mu bilang ' _kami hanya menerima pendaftar yang memiliki kesungguhan dan kemampuan yang tinggi. potensimu memang sangat besar, tetapi kami tidak ingin mengmbil resiko dengan menerima pendaftar yang tidak sungguh-sungguh_ ' cih. memangnya dia kira dia siapa huh?!" jelas Jongin jengkel seraya menirukan bagaimana Luhan berbicara tadi.

"dia adalah Luhan, pemenang juara satu 2 kali berturut-turut lomba modern dance antar universitas sejak dia masuk ke yonsei. dan kabarnya saat di china dulu dia memang sudah sering menjuarai berbagai kompetisi dance." sahut Taehyung menjelaskan karena tidak dipungkiri dia memang kagum dengan _sunbae_ yang satu itu.

"kau serius tentang berita itu Tae?" Tanya Sehun kaget. ternyata Luhan se-menakjubkan itu. Bahkan dai saja baru mengetahuinya.

"apa untungnya aku berbohong tentang sesuatu seperti itu Hun. dan benar kan kataku Jong, kau harusnya dari kemarin mempersiapkan dengan matang untuk audisi hari ini. lihat hasilnya, selamat kkamjong! hahaha" Jongin yang diejek hanya bisa mendelik, dia kehabisan kata-kata. ada benarnya juga memang. tapi Jongin terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dia memang yang salah disini.

"hahaha syukur kau hitam. makanya dengar kata Taetae." sahut Sehun ikut menertawakan Jongin.

"kalian berisik! lagipula aku memang tidak terlalu berminat mengikuti organisasi di kampus ini."

"kau hanya membela diri Jong hahaha eh kapan seleksinya selesai?" Tanya Sehun. karena dia tidak tahu harus menunggu Luhan pukul berapa.

" _noona_ ku bilang tadi, pukul 3 sudah beres." jawab Taehyung yang memang dirumahnya tadi sudah bertanya pada _noona_ nya.

"oh astaga ini sudah pukul 3 lewat 5 menit. aku harus pergi. Jong, kau menumpang pada Taehyung ya? tidak apa kan Tae?" Tanya Sehun terburu-buru.

"tidak masalah, memangnya kau mau kemana Hun?"

"aku harus ke parkiran. Luhan _sunbae_ mungkin sudah menungguku. maaf Jong, Tae, aku duluan." Sehun pun segera pergi.

"Luhan _sunbae?_ Luhan? LUHAN?! astaga bagaimana bisa anak itu bisa dekat dengan Luhan Jong?" Tanya Taehyung kaget.

"dia baru akan pendekatan. sudahlah tidak perlu se-shock itu Taetae, biarkan saja mereka, tidak usah dipedulikan. lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, oke?"

"aku keduluan oleh albino itu hahaha" kekeh Taehyung seraya mereka berjalan ke parkiran fakultas.

"eh? kau juga mengincar Luhan?" Tanya Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"baru akan, kau juga?"

"tadinya haha tapi biarkan Sehun yang memilikinya. dia sahabatku satu-satunya dari aku kecil."

"kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil? senangnyaa, andai aku mempunyai sahabat dari kecil juga seperti kalian."

"tenang saja, sekarang kau sudah jadi sahabatku dan juga Sehun. jadi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. hahaha"

"tck, kau tidak cocok bersikap manis seperti itu kkamjong."

"hahaha kurang ajar kau Taetae!" selanjutkan mereka pulang dengan selamat XD

.

Sehun yang terlambat 5 menit langsung berlari ke parkiran di depan aula. tapi sesampainya disana suasana diparkiran aula terlihat sepi.

'apakah seleksinya memang belum selesai atau malah sudah selesai sejak tadi? tetapi jika dilihat dari volume kendaraan bermotor yang ada disana, sepertinya seleksi belum selesai. semoga saja. ' batin Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu orang yang baru saja keluar dari aula dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang dan kebetulan dia mengenakan kalung tanda pengenal panitia.

"emm maaf permisi _sunbae_? apakah _sunbae_ panitia seleksi club seni?" wanita yang tadi sedang berjalan sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara padanya.

"eh? ah ya, aku panitia seleksi, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya _sunbae_ itu ramah.

"emm itu, apakah Seleksinya sudah selesai?"

"ya, kebetulan seleksinya sudah selesai sejak 10 menit yang lalu."

"benarkah?" Tanya Sehun lesu. pupus sudah harapannya bisa pulang bersama Luhan. setelah ini pasti Luhan akan benci padanya karena belum apa-apa dia sudah tidak menepati janji.

"maaf, apakah kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya _sunbae_ ber- _nametag_ Byun Baekhyun itu.

"eh? bagaimana _sunbae bisa_ tahu namaku?" terlihat kerutan di kening Sehun.

"ah syukurlah ternyata kau masih disini. perkenalkan, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. apa kau sedang menunggu Luhan?"

"apa _sunbae_ bisa membaca fikiran?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"hahaha tentu saja tidak. aku sahabat Luhan. tadi Luhan minta tolong padaku untuk mencari seseorang bernama Oh Sehun di area parkir aula. dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Luhan ternyata itu memang kau." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu Luhan _sunbae_ bagaimana? apa dia sudah pulang?"

"belum, Luhan masih didalam. maka dari itu dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mencarimu dan memberitahukan padamu bahwa mungkin dia akan sedikit telat. jika tidak apa-apa, tunggulah sebentar. tapi jika terburu-buru, kau bisa pulang saja Sehun-ssi."

"ah begitu, syukurlah. terima kasih _sunbae_. tapi aku akan menunggu Luhan _sunbae_ sampai dia selesai."

"yasudah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. atau jika kau ingin masuk tidak apa-apa, masuk saja. Luhan masih di ruang seleksi yang tadi."

"tidak usah _sunbae_ aku menunggu disini saja." balas Sehun ramah. lalu Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun dan kembali masuk kedalam aula. tak lama menunggu, beberapa orang mulai keluar dari dalam aula.

' _sepertinya sudah selesai'_ batin Sehun.

"loh Sehun? kau sedang apa? Taehyung dan Jongin kemana?" Sehun kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya padanya. mungkin karma karena tadi dia membuat Baekhyun _sunbae_ terkejut juga XD

"eh? Taeyeon _noona_? ah itu, mereka sudah pulang sejak tadi. aku sedang menunggu seseorang hehe"

"kau menunggu siapa hmm?" gooda Taeyeon. dia senang sekali menggoda Sehun karena Sehun pasti akan merajuk."

"ish _noona_. kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan Taehyung." benarkan? Sehun merajuk hahaha

"tentu saja, karena dia adikku Oh Sehun. hahaha"

"ck! _noona_ menyebalkan." disaat Sehun sedang merajuk pada Taeyeon, Luhan datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, maaf ada sedikit yang harus dibahas tadi. apakah sudah lama?" ujar Luhan, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Taeyeon disitu.

"ooh jadi kalian memiliki hubungan hmm?" Taeyeon yang memang usil mulai kembali menggoda Sehun dan sekarang ditambah Luhan.

"eh? _eonni._ kenapa ada disini? padahal tadi Suho sudah mencari _eonni_ kemana-mana." Luhan terkejut dengan keberadaan Taeyeon. dan Taeyeon hanya terkekeh pelan.

"hahhh pasti aku lagi. aku kan sudah pensiun Lulu. aku sengaja tidak menampakkan diri di aula padahal aku ingin melihat seleksi adikku."

"adikmu? siapa? divisi apa?" Tanya Luhan berturu-turut.

"Kim Tae Hyung, apa bukan kau yang mengauisi? dia seleksi dance."

"ah Kim Taehyung, dia lolos. tapi bukan aku yang menilai _eonni_. mungkin Lay atau Hyo _eonni_."

"ah syukurlah dia tidak memalukan nama besarku hahaha hyo masih membantu kalian?"

"hmm begitulah _, eonni_ tahu sendiri bagaimana tabiat anggota dance. untung saja hyo _eonni_ masih bersedia membantu kita."

"EKHM!" Sehun yang jengah sejak tadi bagai patung mulai menginterupsi ocehan keduanya.

"eh maaf aku malah mengganggu waktu kalian. kita lanjutkan nanti ya Lulu sayang. kapan-kapan aku akan main ke flat mu."

"baiklah _eonni_. kami tunggu."

"jangan macam-macam pada princessku, Oh Sehun. ingat itu. hahaha semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. bye~"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

"eumm jadi, apa kita sudah bisa pergi dari sini _sunbae_?" Tanya Sehun karena Luhan hanya diam saja.

"ah, ya tentu saja. maaf menunggu lama Sehun-ssi" beritahu Luhan sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan!

"sebenarnya mobilku di parkiran fakultasku, _sunbae_ tunggu disini saja atau kita bersama?"

"bersama saja, lagipula gedung fakultasmu tidak terlalu jauh kan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"tentu saja. dan, sunbae, bisakah panggil aku Sehun saja?"

"baiklah, Sehun. ayo."

…

"apa kau lelah _sunbae_?"setelah keheningan selamabeberapa menit sejak mobil Sehun melaju keluar dari area kampus mereka, akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif memulai percakapan.

" _noona_ saja, tolong." mata Sehun berbinar.

"bolehkah?" Luhan terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"tentu saja Sehun."

"baiklah, apa _noona_ lelah?" ulang Sehun dengan koreksinya.

"yahh sedikit, tapi aku puas melihat calon anggota baru yang baru saja lulus seleksi tadi." Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"calon? berarti kami belum menjadi anggota?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya, sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya. apa boleh buat?

"oke, akan aku jelaskan tapi jangan beritahu siapapun. mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk menanggapi.

"club kami tidak semudah itu menerima anggota baru. walaupun mereka sudah lolos seleksi awal, belum tentu mereka bisa menjadi anggota club. DAN, walaupun mereka tidak lolos di seleksi awal, mereka masih bisa menunjukkan kalau mereka pantas untuk menjadi anggota club dengan mengikuti aturan yang sudah kami susun." wajah Sehun langsung cerah seketika. itu berarti sahabatnya masih ada kesempatan. mau tidak mau, Sehun harus memaksa Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan heran. pasalnya Sehun kini sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"eh? t-tidak _noona,_ sahabatku, Kim Jongin. katanya dia tidak lolos saat seleksi. apakah dia bisa… kau tahu?"

"ah, Kim Jongin si pemuda sombong itu? kalau saja dia merendahkan dirinya dan meminta untuk memperlihatkan gerakan lainnya padaku, bisa saja saat itu aku bisa saja berubah fikiran. mungkin, kalau dia merubah jalan fikirannya dan lebih bersungguh-sungguh. dia masih sangat memiliki peluang. sejujurnya skill dasar terbaik di seleksi tahun ini adalah milik sahabatmu jika kau ingin tahu, Sehun."

"syukurlah. dia memang seperti itu _noona_ mudah meledak-ledak. hahaha jadi ini apartemen mu?" tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Luhan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"yahh begitulah, sebenarnya aku bersama dengan dua sahabatku. ingin mampir? jangan buat aku merasa bersalah dengan membiarkanmu menunggu lama dan tidak membiarkanmu masuk sebentar Oh Sehun."

"lain kali saja _noona_ , boleh aku meminta kontakmu?" tolah Sehun halus. sebenarnya sangat ingin, tapi dia takut khilaf XD

"baiklah, tentu." Luhan pun memberikan nomor telfonnya pada Sehun.

"yup, sudah." ujar Sehun seraya menyimpan ponselnya di dashboard, kamudia dia meraih tangan lentik Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

" _noona_ , kau masih ingat ucapanku tadi kan? aku menyukai _noona_ dan aku tidak main-main. jadi, maukah _noona_ menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

APAKAH LUHAN AKAN MENERIMA SEHUN?

ATAU MALAH SEBALIKNYA?

ATAU…. GIMANA ENAKNYA AJA DEH MENURUT READER SEKALIAN KKK XD

a/n: maaf maaf maaf atas hiatus nya ryuu tanpa pemberitahuan, ryuu terkena wb dan ga bisa apa-apa. otak ryuu blank ga ada ide sama sekali. ini aja udah ryuu paksain soalnya ga enak sama kalian yang udah review, follow dan favorite ff ini. tapi maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ceritanya ngebosenin. ini udah ryuu tambah wordnya sebagai permintaan maaf dan karna ini rate M, ryuu bakal usahain chapter depan ada NC nya. tapi untuk masalah siapa yg NCan bisa di tebak-tebak sendiri dulu aja yaaa hihihi  
buat yang mau request alur ceritanya, ryuu open mind kok, kalau sekiranya nanti bisa nyambung, bakal ryuu masukin idenya  
terima kasih yaaa yang masih setia baca FF ryuu, maaf atas segala typo yang beredar . akhir kata

.

.

.

Silakan Review jika Berkenan ^^


End file.
